Divorced to an Uchiha
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Kagome a random woman married a successful business man, Itachi Uchiha. Like the naïve females, she fell in love with him and together they conceived a child. Itachi isn't the type of man who can be described as a father. He can't stop his womanizer instincts, not even for Kagome.
1. The empty excuse

The empty excuse

* * *

><p>Shiryu waited for his father to call him. His mother was on the kitchen preparing the lunch. The sound of the knife cutting vegetables, relaxed him. Her normal expression was calm. She knew Itachi never took the promises seriously.<p>

She was an expert on that.

Normally when a playboy assumes the family business, and knows that a father job is more painful and takes lots of responsibility, he becomes a man, but Itachi wasn't _that_ type of man. Not even for his son he assumes the responsibility.

Shiryu never understood. He wanted a happy family, like the cereal commercials and instead of that, his father…his father always has a different woman for each week of the month, and his mother spends the days working hard, not caring for relationships.

He's proud of his mother. She devotes all her time to him. At least he knows with his mother he can count.

Honesty his relationship with his father with the years, became more distant and cold. Itachi wants a lot from him and sometimes he even doubts if he's really his son.

Itachi when was young wanted a family so bad. His promises were full of honesty and love but then…the old Itachi disappeared, giving place to a colder and smug one.

Itachi is a genuine playboy.

He plays with all kind of females, not forgetting of trying his luck with his ex-wife. But more she rejects him more he wants her, but then he changes. He's just a player.

"Shiryu come." Kagome called him.

"Just a minute, dad will call." Shiryu said with the phone pressed in his ear.

"No he'll not. Now come, the food is on the table." She said cleaning her hands.

"But mom."

"No buts. Now come!"

...

Tired of waiting, the little boy gave up and went to eat. At the kitchen his mother, was seated with her eyes smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Wow ramen." He said smiling. "If Naruto was here he would make a huge party." He said grabbing the sticks. "And uncle Sasuke would smack his head." Shiryu laughed at the thought.

Kagome smiled to her son, and then her eyes drifted to the window. She glared at full force, imagining what Itachi was doing right now.

"Can we go to the carnival?" the boy asked, receiving no answer from his mother. "Mom?"

….

"Mom?"

"Hm?" she woke up.

"Can we go to the carnival?" He made puppy eyes.

"Oh Shiryu mommy has go to work." She said, as his puppy eyes melted and a sad face was immediately there. "Humm…let's see." She said, sitting next to him. "How about mommy goes to work, and then leave early and we can go to the carnival?"

"YESS." He screamed, encircling his little arms around his mother's neck, kissing her. "You're the best mommy."

Kagome laughed and kissed her son's head. "Now finish, your food, because i need to leave you on your grandmother's house.

"Yes mommy!" Shiryu started to eat and Kagome went to make a call.

**^D^**

* * *

><p>Minutes later Kagome left Shiryu at Mikoto's house. "Now behave and mommy will pick you up soon as possible, ok?" she asked him.<p>

"I know I can count with you mommy." He said kissing his mother's lips. "You'll not disappoint me." Shiryu said, while Mikoto's smile faded. "Come soon, I don't want to lose anything, ok?"

Laughing Kagome panted his head and gave him a hug. "See you in a few hours." Kagome looked to Mikoto and nodded.

"BYE MOMMY." Shiryu screamed waving his little hand. "DON'T COME TOO LATE."

"I PROMISE!" Kagome replied and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

At his office, Itachi glared at the contract he held in his hands. "Don't go." his new secretary appeared behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I must to. I've to close this contract." He said, gazing the tinny letters. "If my father discovers this is still open, he'll surely blow my head off."

"You give too much importance to your father." He looked to the owner of the voice.

Kagome.

"Kagome? What're you doing here?" he asked, gazing his ex-wife angry figure.

"Oh, Miss Kagome Higurashi." His secretary acknowledged her, being totally ignored by the angry woman.

"I see you've everything in order." she said.

"Don't come with your game, now." Itachi said, placing the contract on his table.

"Miss Kagome, Itachi-senpai is very busy." Again the secretary commented.

"Shut up." Kagome said glaring at her. "You just have two days as his lover, after that you'll be tossed to the garbage, like the others."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. In a blink a new younger and prettier woman will take your place." She said looking at Itachi's amused eyes.

"Mimi, leave." Itachi ordered, while the secretary squeezed her fists.

"But Itachi-senpai-!"

"Leave." He just had to look at her with an unpleased expression, hearing only the door being shut.

"Tell me, my sweet Kagome." Itachi stood up, fixing his tie. "What brought you here?" he asked leaving his table.

...

"Do you want to get back?" Itachi asked, walking at her direction, smirking. Kagome's glare became more deadly at each pace.

"I'd rather die." She answered bitterly.

"Oh!" he stopped in front of her, with his hands on his pockets, smirking. "So if you don't want to get back, why are you here, exactly?"

"You were supposed to take care of Shiryu today." She said, seeing his amused expression, become an annoying one.

"I'm busy." he said looking at the other side.

"You're always busy with sex and your father's opinion. And your son spends all the hours of the day at the phone just to hear your voice." Kagome's temper started to become heavy.

Itachi didn't answer. Instead he sighed and retreated to his table, leaning against it. "I've been very, very busy." He gave her the same worthless excuse. "After all, the boy is Inuyasha's son."

Snapping Kagome went to Itachi and slapped him, making his face turn to the other side. "How dare you to say such thing? He's your son." She said gritting her teeth.

Grabbing her hand, Itachi brought her close to him. "I love when you do this."

"Stop it." She struggled when he spun, and laid her on the table. "Why did you request the divorce, when you can't resist me?" He asked, smiling while Kagome continued to struggle.

"I want a man for myself, not a womanizer." She kicked his groin. Itachi retreated and feel on his knees, growling in pain.

"Inuyasha would be the perfect father for Shiryu." Kagome said, with her breathing shaking. "At least he wouldn't be such a jerk." She fixed her hair.

Itachi continued to roar in pain. He completely forgot that Kagome had a particular wild and spicy behavior, not like the passive females he sleeps with.

"Inuyasha." Itachi chuckled, wincing at the same time when he got up. "Why didn't you marry him?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Because you destroyed our chances together." She answered, squeezing her bag, ready to hit him.

An amused chuckle was heard. "How could it work? You love me."

"No I don't." she said making her way to the door.

At the door Kagome's back was facing Itachi. He locked his eyes on her black night hair, desiring the woman that was once _his_. "I'll say this again, Kagome...You'll be sorry for leaving me."

"That was the most correct decision I ever made." she said looking at his now angry eyes.

"We'll see about that." He answered back. Kagome looked at him up and down and then left with a very satisfied face.

Itachi breathed out, and leaned against the table. "That really hurts." He complained, biting his lip with his hand on his groin.

"Kagome." he said chuckling. "You continue wilder than ever."

Looking at the door he said, giving a small twist of his lips. "And I love it."

* * *

><p>A bastard Itachi :3<p> 


	2. You're really predictable

You are really predictable

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

Raged by her idiot ex-husband, Kagome left Itachi's company and went straight to work. "That selfish bastard." She murmured, making people stare at her.

"Hey Kagome." Her friend Sango greeted her.

"Kagome?" She brought her index finger to her lips, at the same time Kagome passed by her and went to dress her uniform.

"Kagome is everything okay with you?" Inuyasha her male best friend sneaked into the employer's room. "Kagome? He grabbed her arm and pulled her gently.

"What?" she snarled, still angry with that idiot Uchiha.

"Wow. What did he do this time?" He asked, losing his grip.

Eyes staring at his beautiful yellow ones, Kagome turned her back to him. "The same stupid conversation." She crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

"You know exactly how he is." Inuyasha sat in a chair. "He has been always an asshole."

"Itachi wasn't always like this. He was so happy to be a father and to marry me. I don't know what happened." She said, not looking at him.

"People change, Kagome. Look at Sesshoumaru for example. He was a bully to me and now? He's the most caring brother in the world."

"Yeah Sesshoumaru was very cold towards you."

"But I still think he's an idiot." He smirked.

"Oh." She smiled. "You don't say that in front of your parents."

"For what? To my father start with accusations? I'd rather be a cold brother. Just to make him taste the poison." Inuyasha turned his face to the other side.

Kagome laughed and then she stopped. "I miss the old times." She commented. "In that time everything made sense. I can't believe such a nice, sweet guy became a disgrace to my life."

"I'm sorry for sound cold but you kind deserved that. You're still fond to him."

"No I'm not. If he isn't capable of love Shiryu who shares his own blood, he's not able to love me either. I feel like I've wasted my life. It hurts me when he speaks about Shiryu like he was an object." Her fist connected with the table.

Feeling her depressed mood raising, Inuyasha went to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Itachi is the most asshole I ever met."He looked into her eyes." If he doesn't know the great kid he has and a charming wife he had, he's not worth of you and Shiryu."

Kagome's eyes brightened up and she gave him a gratified smile. "Oh Inuyasha that's the nicest thing you ever said to me. Thank you." She hugged him.

'_The nicest thing? And about the day I confessed my love to you?'_He hugged her back.

"I'm glad you didn't change. At least I can count with you." She murmured, feeling his heart beat.

"You must think about Shiryu. He's the one who deserves your love." He spoke resting his chin on her head.

"For now I want to devote my life and time to my son. He doesn't have to tolerate his father's reckless acts. I'll be his mother, father, sister, brother. I'll be everything to him. I never needed Itachi for anything. I'm proud to say I am a good mother." She looked at his yellow eyes and smiled, closing her hand into a fist.

"I never doublet that." Inuyasha took a few steps back.

"As long as my son is happy. I'm happy too."

"I hope you move on, once again and be only there for Shiryu." He shoved his hands on his pockets. "Never forget he'll try everything to make you feel bad. Kick him in the groin."

"I did that before leaving his company."Her face was priceless." I'm going to work and I advise you to do the same." The black haired-woman said going to the door.

"I am the manager, Kagome." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed.

"I know." she said smiling at him, grabbing a Menu and going to greet the clients.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

Itachi didn't move an inch since Kagome kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Somehow he managed to sit on his big black chair.

Twirling his fingers, Itachi stared at the door, taking his mind to a next level.

He knows he drove Kagome to a point of slapping him. That only happened when they were married. The first one was when he got home and she found scratches on his back, the usual marks of lipstick and the cheap perfume.

The second she followed him and caught him cheating on her. The third was when he went into a business trip. The fourth was in their couch and the fifth was in their bed. He had lots of women behind her back but those were the only she was able to catch him.

What still leaves him angry... is the fact that he wasn't her first. He knew she lost her virginity with Inuyasha. To him he was still a nerd. The hatred the white haired-guy hold towards him is mutual.

He made DNA tests and that angered her even more. Truly he did that on purpose, because when she's angry it turns him on. He's perfectly aware that Shiryu_ is_ his son.

He doesn't regret anything. Once they had a huge fight before the divorce. Kagome threatened him. She told him she was going to do the same with Inuyasha or Sasuke. He lost his patient, almost beating her. He never raised a hand to hit a woman until the divorce papers came to his hands.

It's was like he didn't recognize himself. He never lost his famous patient. Only with her. How did she have guts to leave _him_?

Although being a playboy Itachi never desired his ex-wife so much than now. Kagome was always a beautiful woman, with ideological free thoughts and a mature mind. His college days were the only time of his life when he felt like a normal person without pressure. He made her promises and she knew he wasn't going to full fill, but she never left him for that.

Like the other couples, they had their own problems. Itachi in one point of their relationship got really obsessed with Kagome, accusing her of cheating him when it was the opposite.

The successful Uchiha frowned and shock the thoughts of Kagome. He has everything. Money, women, fame and his own company. He can marry again and have new kids. Hell he can even add to a new religion that allows him to have lots of wifes.

"Nah too troublesome." He passed a hand through his hair. "Damn you woman." He winced at the same time he stood up. "Mimi."

"Yes, Itachi-senpai?"

"Call my limousine and delivery the files to my father."

"Where are you going, Itachi-senpai?"

"That's not your job. Do what I've told you to do or you'll be fired." He limped going to the door.

"I-Itachi-senpai. What's got into you?" Mimi was taken aback by his abrupt change of behavior.

"Do what I said woman." She winced at his strong voice. "I don't pay you to be in daydreaming."He left the office.

Ahh pour Mimi, she had been warned. No one knows Itachi better than Kagome, not even himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikon no Tama restaurant<strong>

The Shikon no Tama restaurant was full today. It was a nice popular 3 starts restaurant, Inuyasha's parents reopened. It belonged to his grandmother and it was always his dream to manage it.

"Ok I'll bring your order right away."

"Miroko where's the food of table 4?" Sango barked angry with the cooker.

"Calm down. I'm the only great cooker here."

"Why do you have to be so cocky?"

"Because I like to impress." He brought the plate of food, ready to give it to her.

"Give the food now." She spoke between her teeth.

"After you kiss me, I'll give you the food and maybe after that," he looked up and down at her. "I'll give you extra cooking lessons."

Slap.

"Idiot." She grabbed the plate, leaving a pervert chef rubbing his red check.

"Miroko stop playing around." Inuyasha smirked at his red face.

"MOMMY."

"Shiryu?" Kagome hugged her son. "What're you doing here?"

"I thought it was good for him to have a bit of father-son time. What do you think my sweet Kagome?"

"_You_? What are you doing here?" she grabbed Shiryu's hand and glared at Itachi Uchiha.

"You were the one who wanted me to spend time with our son." He smirked.

"Oh _now_ he's our son? What happened of he being-!"

"You, get us a table." Itachi snapped orders to Inuyasha who glared at him.

"Isn't that great mommy? Daddy said we will wait for you and we can go to the carnival all together, like a family." Shiryu's eyes shone with happiness, ignoring his parents' conversation.

Kagome immediately glared at Itachi but Shiryu's joy was everything to her. She wanted to refuse but…she couldn't. "Yes, dear it is."

"Can we eat cotton candy?"

"Everything you wish, son." He looked at her.

The black haired-woman grimaced at his fake empty words. "Come sweetie." She took them to a table near the huge aquarium. Her baby boy always distracted himself with the fishes.

"Will you seat with us, mommy?"

"Yes dear. Will you seat with your family?" He grinned.

Oh he's dead.

"I…I'll try. What do you want to order?"

"Give me the Menu. I'll call the waitress when we decide." He looked to Sango's butt.

Kagome glared at him at full force and kissed Shiryu's head.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"That bastard looked to _my_ woman's butt."

Slap.

"Ouch." This time the slap went to his other cheek.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at his white bangs. "Shiryu wants me to seat with him. You don't mind, if i-!"

"No Kagome. I don't mind, but be careful." He didn't take his eyes from the Uchiha. "I don't know what he's planning but it doesn't smell good."

"I know what he wants. Don't worry I'll not give him that pleasure." She glanced over her shoulder only to see Shiryu's in his lap pointing to the colorful fishes, laughing at the same time.

"Mommy." Shiryu called. "Come seat with us." Kagome gave him a smile but quickly that smile turned into a frown. Itachi was whispering something in his ear making him blush.

Bastard.

"Go Kagome. I'll serve your table."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm going to change my clothes." Kagome waved to Shiryu and went to change clothes.

"Hello uncle Inuyasha."

"Hello, Shiryu. How are you today?"

"Fine. Daddy finally appeared." His huge smile made Inuyasha smile too.

"What's your order?" He asked turning to Itachi, who looked at him with a superior look.

"I think is better wait for my wife. She's not here yet."

"Kagome is not your wife anymore." He glanced to Shiryu who was counting the fishes.

"Hn. You're brave Inu-nerd. Don't you think you'll get her that easily?"

"That's the problem? I thought you were happy divorced. Besides I don't recall you being faithful to Kagome. She'll not fall on your schemes again."

"Hn." He gave an amused smirk.

"If you make Shiryu cry you're done. You don't know the value of a family."

"They're _my_ family not yours." Things started to heat up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered. "So what's the order?"

"Surprise us." Itachi gave politely the Menu to the white haired-man.

"Mommy." Shiryu seated on Kagome's lap, giving her a bear hug, sniggling his face on her neck, smelling her scent.

"Shiryu, remember what daddy said?"

"Oh." He giggled. "Mommy can you give a kiss to daddy, in the mouth?"

Kagome looked to Itachi and then to Shiryu. "Baby did you washed your hands?" she tried to change the subject with success.

"No. I'll wash it." He smiled, forgetting the plan kiss. "Sango please take him to the bathroom. He must wash his hands." Kagome made a signal with her eyebrows.

Sango understood and took the little boy to the bathroom.

"I know what are you trying to do, Itachi, and don't think that will work." She gritted her teeth. She grabbed her scarf and threw it to him who continued to look at Sango's butt.

"Now I want to get things straight." He looked at her, resting his elbows on the table. "My groin is feeling better now. That simple act made understand that I was being selfish and an idiot."

"Shame. I don't want you near Shiryu or me. Do you understand me? I rather make him pass through a tough moment than suffer with you again."

"Always spicy. Ah Kagome how that turns me on." The next instant Itachi felt the second kick of the day on his private area.

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"Nothing dear. He's just feeling a bit dizzy." Kagome laughed, grabbing Shiryu and sitting him on her lap again.

"Daddy are you ok?"

"Yes, baby. Daddy is okay." Itachi's face despite being red of pain he managed to fake a relaxed face.

"No one messes with my family." Her lips defied him building no sound, making him pull his mask again.

"Here." Inuyasha brought the food. "I placed extra poison to you Itachi-san." Shiryu laughed at Inuyasha's funny face, not noting his father's glare.

This day will be longer than she expected.


	3. Amusement Park

Amusement park

* * *

><p>A bright smile born in Shiryu's face. Kagome swallowed the words she wanted to say to her ex-husband. Shiryu's joy meant a lot to her. And deep down she knew such happiness would be changed into tears and hatred. And as usual the person who would harm that emotion would be Itachi.<p>

"The amusement park is fun to relax and spend some time with my son. Far from paperwork, meetings and stress. Don't you think little wolf?" Itachi smiled to his offspring.

"We're so glad you're here." Shiryu exclaimed in delight. "Don't you think mom?"

Kagome smiled with joy to Shiryu and narrowed her eyes to Itachi. "Yes sweetie."

"Oh well then we better get going." Itachi stood up. "We will miss the fun."

"But we didn't eat." Shiryu said, looking to the food.

"Oh so you want to miss the fun? I thought you wanted to spend more time with your dad. Sooner the better don't you think?"

"Mother taught me to never waste food. I saw in the Odyssey, a program about people who starve for not having enough to eat. And in fact "Shiryu paused. "It would be impolite towards uncle Inuyasha."

'_Damn this kid is smart. I can see he has my genes.'_

"Humm" Itachi smiled and ruffled Shiryu's hair. "I was testing you son." Itachi looked to Kagome and she spoke with no sound.

"_Coward_." Only to make his smile grow bigger.

* * *

><p>After lunch Itachi, Shiryu and Kagome thanked to Inuyasha and left the restaurant. The white haired-man truly hates Itachi.<p>

"Wanna see daddy's car?"

"I know what car you have. I've seen it many times." Shiryu said, holding his mother's hand.

"Oh yeah?" Itachi asked surprised with a smile. "How?"

"Yes Shiryu." Kagome asked suspicious. "How?"

"I saw dad's car parked in front of Mary's house." A quick glare formed on Kagome's face, while Itachi smiled nervously.

"You have confused dad's car with someone else." He kneeled.

"No, I haven't. Jenny told me you left their house after a reunion."

"Enough. Shiryu let's go."

"But mom."

"No buts. Let's go home. You're father is full of work. "

"No, I'm not." Itachi got up. "Kagome, can I have a word with you?" He grabbed her arm. "Are you scared?"

"What?"

"You seem uncomfortable. I thought you were a woman who has guts." He mocked.

"My son just told me, you left Mary's house."

"So what? "

"Our ex godmother? Did you betray me with her too?" Clearly the anger was too much.

Itachi started to smile. "Are you… jealous?"

"Hell no. I just don't want Shiryu to follow your steps." Kagome looked to Shiryu who was observing the ants and at the same time narrating a story of survival.

"You're jealous." His ego started to rise. "After all, I still have you in a string."

Raged Kagome slapped Itachi's face. "You made sex with _that_ woman with Jenny still inside the house. You have no respect for women and children. And obviously you don't have respect for our son too." She passed by him only to be pulled back.

"I still care about you and Shiryu. Why do you make things so difficult?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I make things difficult because I wasn't made to be treated like trash. I was made to be respected and loved. I don't regret giving birth to Shiryu. I only regret to have lived with you those years and have endured the mistreatment and indifference."

"And if I say I want to change?"

"You had your change to be a good husband and father. Now it's too late." She spat with poison.

"You judge me without knowing my new me."

"Fuc-!"

"Nah, nah."Itachi put his finger on Kagome's lips. "That's a dirty word to say in front of the kid."

Kagome pushed Itachi off her and went to grab Shiryu. "Come baby. Let's go home."

"No. I want to-!"

"Opah." Itachi took Shiryu off Kagome's arms and started running. "Let's have fun." He said while Shiryu's laughs became louder.

"_You bastard." _She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement park<strong>

It was already five o'clock. Kagome walked side by side with Itachi while Shiryu ran with cotton candy which ironically was bigger than him.

"If he gets a tummy ache, I'll kill you." She confessed.

"He has health insurance." Itachi smirked.

"Mom, mom." Shiryu called. "Win me that monkey." He pointed while jumping energetically.

Kagome sighed weakly. Shiryu is more hyperactive than ever. She doesn't know if is from the sweets or because of that weasel being here.

While Kagome was preparing to throw the ball to the bottles, Itachi kneeled and called his son. "Can dad make you a question?" He grabbed the huge cotton candy.

"Sure but hurry up. I want to see mom throwing the ball." He said looking at his mommy and then to his father.

"Would you like to see your mom and dad together again?" That sentence made Shiryu stop his hyperactive state.

"Dad I will tell you something." Itachi was surprised when Shiryu put his little hand on his shoulder and leaned a little bit forward. "I really like you. "He gestured with his little hand."But I don't want to see my mom suffering again. Sure you're cool but my mom needs me. And to be honest there's only one place in her life and the one who should fulfill that place is _me_. "

What?

"So to be clear, stay away from her." He warned and then ran to Kagome who gave him his monkey.

Itachi stood there with his mouth open in disbelieve, still processing his son's words. _'Forget it. He didn't inherit my genes at all.' _


	4. I can't believe it

**A/N:** I know this is on **HOLD** but as you can see I share this account with my brother, The Puppet Master 16 and today he's officially 18 years old. :')

This is a quick chapter dedicated to him and to all those who's been giving me support. I never imagined, my readers could be AWESOME people. Thank you, for understanding the situation i'm in.

After my full recovery, I would like to try writing a chapter with one of you in this story. You see? What would you do if you had the opportunity to meet Kagome, Itachi and Shiryu? Like a one-shot or something like that. I'm still trying to figure it out ^_^

I hope you, guys enjoy this chapter. And now, this is officially on hold until my return.

Love you all and once again I am so, so, so happy for your support. There are indeed great people 3

Happy Birthday, brother, sister loves you!

* * *

><p>I can't believe it<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi was battling with himself.<p>

After Shiryu's little cute threat he insisted on taking them home. He wanted to analyze this currently event.

No matter what, Kagome always gets suspicious of Itachi. Even if he is being serious, she suspects.

Itachi Uchiha was looking intently at his offspring. He had still that surprising face on. He simple couldn't take it off.

Shiryu was seated on the huge couch while playing with his huge monkey. Kagome went to her room answering a phone call.

Slowly Itachi moved and seated on the ground while watching the cute little kid playing. Shiryu spare him a glance but then concentrated on the stuffed animal.

He continued studying his son until he spoke, making him, a grown up man jolt in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

That look…..was just like him.

"I…ahmm….." Itachi paused and then started to laugh extremely amused, while covering his sight with the back of his hand. His bangs danced gracefully when he looked at Shiryu. "This is crazy." He returned to his previous place.

"Hm?" Shiryu gave him the cutest look he could ever imagine.

He totally got that from Kagome's side.

Itachi smiled widely. "Can you tell daddy what did you say early on the amusement park?"

"I already told you. Why do you want me to repeat? I hate repeating things." He pouted annoyed.

That look he got from him.

Once again he was taken aback by his words and tone. "W-what?" He stuttered.

Shiryu rubbed his forehead and released an upset sigh. "On precisely what are you confused?"

'_Such expensive words.'_ Itachi didn't note his mouth was half open again.

"I'm the only man in mommy's heart. I'm delighted, you were able to catch my words, father."

"What?" Itachi got up and pointed his finger at his son. "You are only _four_ years old. How come you're talking like _that_?"

A cute smile spread itself on his baby face. "I'm the offspring of Kagome Higurashi and Itachi Uchiha. How could I get this, huh?" he winked.

"Na…na….na. What's going on here? What happened to my little Shiryu? The one who wanted me near him and spend time with me?" He asked skeptical.

"He got tired of waiting." He pouted and got up. "That was a bait to attract you here, so I could tell on face to face to stay away from my mommy."

He couldn't believe it.

This kid is actually a true offspring. He could form detailed phrases and speak then like a gentleman while mixing it with a cutest side.

He has no chance against it.

No chance at all.

"I….i…"

"I'm sorry." Kagome grabbed her bag and started looking for her agenda. "It is from Shiryu's school." She suppressed an annoyed sigh. "It's very important."

"Kagome." Itachi grabbed her arm, causing her to squeak in surprise, putting her in front of Shiryu. "Look what he's saying." He pointed to Shiryu who looked confused. "Come on." Itachi encouraged him. "Tell mommy."

Shiryu gave his largest smile and jumped to the ground, while saying it loud with his little arms above his head. "I love mommy and daddy."

"W-What? No. Say what you said to me early." He looked like a little child.

"My sweetie." Kagome picked her baby up and hugged him while Shiryu stuck his tongue out. "Mommy loves you for sure."

Itachi swallowed and narrowed at the end of her sentence. "I love him too."

"Stay here while mommy's going to end the call." She sat her baby on the couch with the monkey. "Don't take your eyes off him." She glared discretely while leaving.

Itachi glared at his son in a funny way and sat beside him. "Liar." He murmured while looking at a random spot of the kitchen.

But in a blink of an eye, his eyes were immediately on Shiryu. He started laughing while twisting his monkey fluffy hand. "Would you like to know what I like to do at night?"

Itachi found, himself staring at his son in disbelieve.

"I like to snuggle on mommy's breasts." He said while swinging his little legs, always with that cute smile on. "They are warm and her heartbeat is comforting."

Itachi bit by bit felt the urge to hug this little smart kid. He realized how poorly he knew his own baby. How Kagome suffered to raise him all by herself. How much…he endured for not having a father figure and the times he wished to be with him.

He cursed.

The birthday parties, the nightmares, the tummy aches, the holidays, the school plays and…..the sound of him crying.

It escaped between his fingers.

He knows it was his fault for abandoning them. So, he wants to erase all Shiryu's pain and try all over again.

But.

He first needs to _change_….and trying to convince _Kagome_, he's ready to be a father.

Ready to assume the responsibilities.


	5. Evil brat VS Father time

Divorced to an Uchiha

* * *

><p><strong>Evil brat VS Father time<strong>

* * *

><p>His heart was beating frantically. His knees were bleeding with minor cuts and his eyes almost popped out.<p>

Itachi managed to convince Kagome to leave Shiryu at his care for these two couple of days.

Well…

He practically took Shiryu off Kagome's arms while he was attacked with pots, pans, shoes, brooms and mops, until reaching his car.

She didn't do only one thing….she didn't cursed because of her beloved baby. He bets on his life that this kid knows names that most part of the adults doesn't know.

"Shiryu, stop immediately." His voice sounded weak and tired.

"Grandma, Grandma." Cried the small and energetic child.

"Stop." Itachi finally gave up. Resting his hands on his knees as he breathed wearily.

Through his bangs covered in sweat, he saw the small figure of Shiryu disappearing in a corner of the house.

"Damn, this brat." Itachi grimaced as he cracked his back. He could hear his own son whining to his mother.

If Kagome were here she would be hitting him with a broom or a shoe….like she's been doing all these years.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called. "Come here immediately." Her sweet and authoritarian voice made clear that even if he gets older he will always be her little egg.

Knowing what expected him; Itachi pulled his old mask and went to the mouth of the dragon who was accompanied with a small big mouth lamb.

"Yes, mother?" He asked. His eyes slowly turned to Shiryu who hid behind his grandmother's legs.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikoto put her hands on her hips. "You look like a child running after your four year old son."

Itachi saw Shiryu sticking his tongue out. "He threw the papers of the company to the lake." He simple answered while giving his attention back to his upset mother.

Shiryu looked at his father in horror. He heard a sharp gasp and squeak from Mikoto. "Shiryu? What did you do?" She asked, as she bent down and removed Shiryu's smooth bangs off his face. "You can't do that, sweetie. Don't do that anymore." She kissed his little hands.

"I was only trying to stop him." Itachi took the innocent role.

"My God. What will your father say?" Mikoto ran her hands through her head. "Itachi take care of the baby. I'll call Mimi for a new copy."

Shiryu's small hands slipped off his grandmother's legs and fell at his sides. "That was a cheap shot, Itachi Uchiha." The small child frowned while folding his arms.

"I thought you wanted to play dirty, Shiryu Uchiha." Itachi bent down and smirked.

"Hn". A sweet and cute grin formed. "Don't try to not fail."

The older Uchiha saw that as a challenge. "What's the bet?"

Shiryu opened one eye and smiled with a tricky air. "Leave my mom alone."

"Sorry kiddo. Can't do that." Itachi stood up, folded his arms and smirked.

"Don't you do anything than smirking at me lately?" Shiryu glanced at his father, putting his hands in his pockets. Well to be honest his eye level only reached Itachi's knees, considering that he is short and he didn't want to lower himself to give him the satisfaction of looking up. It would be a sign of weakness…and that's unacceptable from his part.

Itachi laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "You're a smart kid."

"My other dad will kick you out."

_Halt_.

"What?"

Shiryu smiled triumphantly and when Itachi got close enough he stuck his tongue out and spluttered, while running and laughing loudly.

"Why you little." Itachi wiped his face and started chasing his little baby who wherever he passed, he would throw everything that was on his way to the ground.

"Shiryu come back here."

Feeling his father's voice coming closer, Shiryu did what he thought was right. "GRANDPAPA."

A very panicked, Fugaku appeared in the doorway. "Shiryu? My boy where are you? Oh my God." His mouth slowly opened due to the destruction of the living room.

Itachi's, Sasuke's and Shiryu's baby photos rested all wrinkled near the fireplace. To complete the cherry on top of the cake Mikoto pushed her husband to the side and her eyes fell on the little frightened Shiryu, passing through the destroying living room and ending on the babies photos.

"Itachi." Mikoto and Fugaku called angry.

"_D'OH!"_

"Welcome to my games, father." Shiryu smirked and covered his eyes, pretending he was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't own Homer's Simpson's catchphrases. :P

Hi! How are you guys doing?

I'm recovering well. One step at a time and I know I can. I also know that I said I'd post the next chapter once i was fully recovered, but I started to lose some readers and I made an effort to give you something in exchange for your patience. I really hope you guys had a good time reading this chapter.

Farewell


	6. Surprise

Divorced to an Uchiha

* * *

><p>"You like to play low." Itachi watched his offspring in a small yet safe distance. A while ago, after the scene Shiryu made which in his opinion went beyond "exaggeration", Itachi literally had to climb his son's window, so he could have a word with him. "You didn't get "that" from me, that's a fact."<p>

"Listen," Shiryu stopped folding his little SpongeBob favorite shirt. "i have told you once and I will repeat it again, slowly this time. Stay away from my mom."

"So much sweet hostility from you. That you got from your mother." He smiled.

"I mean it." Shiryu grabbed a bottle of aftershave "stolen" from his grandfather and rubbed on his cute cheeks.

Itachi's reaction as expected was an insult to Shiryu. More he yelled at his father more Itachi would laugh harder. "W-Why are you using that?" He asked between laughs.

"Stop laughing. I'm the man of the house so I should behave like one." He closed his eyes while putting aside the bottle. "Stop laughing."

Itachi chuckled, making Shiryu frown. He got on one knee and ruffled the annoyed kid's head. "There's no need for that. I will return to that house sooner than you think."

Scenario fading, tremendous pain, a corpse lying on the ground and a little terrorist bursting out of the room. Slowly Itachi rose to his feet while clutching in his crotch and cursing he went after his prey.

His vision was obstructed due to the pain. That kid. He seriously doesn't know which is more difficult to get. Kagome or Shiryu. Itachi in his opinion was more into crawling than walking straight. That opinion changed when he came face to face with the long stairs the mansion possessed.

* * *

><p>It was hard but he made it. He went to the kitchen and found his son eating cookies and drinking milk. He looked to the clock and he could swear it passed two hours when he was fighting the stairs.<p>

Itachi made a well hidden frown, making Shiryu smile. He took a seat next to his son making sure he wouldn't betray any sound of pain, because it would be a victorious sound to the little terrorist whom Kagome calls "her little baby".

"How are you?"

Itachi used Sasuke's famous pose.

"I learned that with mommy." Shiryu drank his milk. "That's her favorite move."

"You are grounded."

Shiryu laughed so much that eventually throw out what was left of the cookies and milk. "Who you think you are to make such assumption?" He cleaned his mouth.

"I am you father."

"Dark Vader." He said as he split the cookie in two pieces." That was a good character."

"I meant it Shiryu."

"I'm going to my room." He pushed the empty glass of milk away and jumped to the ground. "To you, i'm extremely busy."

"Shiryu?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"I'm going to put you in your mother."

"What?"

"Well yes." Itachi smirked to himself. "Isn't that what you want? So, I'm going to make your will." He passed through his son, who was looking at him bewilder.

"Well, to someone who wanted to win my approval, is really a coward." He frowned.

"I'm only doing what you asked me to do." This time, Itachi kneeled down but made sure his arm would stay between his legs while looking cool and relaxed. You know…only for precaution.

"Fine. Call my mom now." Shiryu slammed his foot.

"Fine." The Uchiha got up and walked towards the phone while smirking and observing his son from the corner of the eye.

"You are a coward. You will always be a coward." He crossed his arms. "It's not like you can handle me."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked amused. "Are you sulking?"

"How dare you?" Shiryu showed a mad face, which in his opinion was…adorable. "I would never get that low, which is a level you are familiarized with." He closed his eyes and stuck up his nose. "Did you call my mom already?"

"You cheeks are red."

"Stop it. I'm going to my room, call me once my mom get's here."

"They are really red." He turned to point that out again, making his son's footsteps turning louder as he ran to his room.

"What's wrong with Shiryu?" Mikoto asked while giving him some papers.

"He's grumpy. I will invite Kagome to a family dinner." Itachi replied as he signed the papers. "Was Mimi who brought this?"

"Yes. She-!"

"I know. That's why I wanna call Kagome."

Mikoto sighed. "That's not the way you will win them back."

"I know what I'm doing." He winked.

"How are you going to get into the house?"

"I have the keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Shiryu's room<strong>

Punching his fluffy pillows, Shiryu cursed politely his father. "He's no one to talk like that with me." He sat his favorite cuddly doll.

"Dora the explorer?" Itachi asked amused while leaned against the door. "Your favorite doll is Dora the explorer?"

"AH, Shut up. Leave my room now." He hid the doll under his covers. "LEAVE."

"That's new to me." He laughed.

"I said, LEAVE."

"Calm down." He motioned with his hands. "I'm here to tell you what i know."

"Know what?" Shiryu's cheeks were redder than a tomato. He could kill him with his stare.

"I now you mistreated Mimi."

"What are you talking about?"

"You threw fertilizer to Mimi."

Shiryu jumped out his bed, this time he wanted to make eye contact with Itachi, so he climbed a chair. "Repeat it again, please." He looked angry.

"I have you on tape."

...

Priceless.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow again. "You really didn't think a mansion like this wouldn't have surveillance cameras? That is not a very positive thought."

"Well." Shiryu closed his eyes and smiled. "Looks like you have me between the sword and the wall."

"Yes, I do." That satisfaction was amazing.

"So, you're going to use that against me?"

"Don't forget Dora."

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this." He looked cutely angry.

"Your mother will be pleased to know how polite her little baby is."

"That's not fair, i'm only a child."

"You are a pain in the ass, that's what you are." Itachi looked to the other side.

"That language. I'm gonna tell."

"Be my guest." Itachi stepped aside and smiled.

"What do you want?"

"My box."

"What box?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"The one under your bed."

Annoyed, Shiryu went to peek under his bed. "This?"

Nod.

"Well, I'm going to see what dirty secrets you have been hiding." He sulked while opening the box.

"Blue the dog? What the hell is this?" Shiryu laughed. "Is this your doll? How shameful, Itachi."

"I bought that when I planned to marry your mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"That was your first gif." He grabbed the dog and smiled.

...

"You know. "He gave it back to Shiryu who was confused."I was a kid just like you. A little dumb but like you." Itachi smiled seeing Shiryu's lips forming somewhat a faint smirk.

"I'm not going to tell your mother what happened but I would be happy to have a nice family dinner, since this was the day your mother told me we were waiting for a stork to deliver us our baby."

"I'm perfectly aware how babies are made."

"What?" He was taken back.

"I read that on a book."

"Y-Y-You read that?" He couldn't describe how much he was embarrassed right now.

"Yes. A science book to be exact. Not much of detail but was enough. I want to be a doctor some day." He made a happy expression.

Itachi felt it was time to leave this conversation to another day. He confesses, he was really curious to know more about Shiryu. "I'm going to see her. She doesn't answer the phone. Behave ok?" He looked to Shiryu who said nothing.

"One more thing….Don't tell your mother about the science book."

"I'm not stupid enough to do that." He smirked.

"Good." Itachi returned the grin. Inside he was feeling more and more intrigued with this amusing little terrorist.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

This man is quite alluring. His eyes, his manners, his intense and well-trained voice.

Everything very familiarized to her.

"I believe we must go now."

A smirk. _That_ kind of smirk.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Wrong what?"

"You are shaking."

"Oh, I'm not shaking."

"Hm?"

"I'm…a…I don't want to be late. This meeting is very important, remember? You agreed to partnership with the Shikon no Tama." She couldn't control her orbs.

"I know. I heard good critics about it." He smiled seductive. "I hope we can dance there." He looked at her, his beautiful spiky hair and glowing eyes, gave her body a wave of a cold sweat.

"Y-Yes. We have great music." She swallowed elegantly.

"You have been always a gorgeous woman, Kagome." He passed by her, tugging a wild strand of hair. "Since the day Itachi introduced you to the family."

"We have to get going." She turned around bluffly. "We're going to be late."

"Tell me."

'_Not these games anymore.' _Shethinks she has no luck with the Uchiha family members.

"In these last encounters, including the day we first met, did you ever felt a thing?" The hint of mocking on his voice was memorable to her but more dangerous. And that sure draw her in to him.

"Listen, i-!" She froze. He was too close to her, his eyes half open, his delicious poisoned smirk, his hair, his scent, his shadow. Everything made her feel like a helpless lamb.

She was trembling all over the place.

Hand on the back of her neck; she heard his chuckle echoing up on the back of her spine, toying with her. "Interesting." He rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone. "Your eyes can give more, lies than your mouth can mutter."

It took a while to get into her house but he made it. A good look on the living room and a familiar perfume greeted him. Itachi heard voices comming from the kitchen so he made his way to his objective.

"Kago-!….Madara?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks guys for your patient, reviews and support. It's really helping part of my self-esteem. :3

Now, I am sorry for taking sooo long. Forgive my grammar mistakes or any glitch this chapter may have, it's two in the morning and I'm tired (later I will make a better review for all this).

I have been VERY addicted to games, -_- Does anyone play Ps3? Ok, ok sorry! Well, i hope you liked. My health is getting better by the way :3

LadyMusa hope you liked this chap, I will try to update Become an Uchiha and that will be completely dedicated to you.

See ya later dear readers ;3


	7. Blackmail part I

Divorced to an Uchiha

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Itachi asked, focusing mischievously on Madara.<p>

"Itachi?" Kagome called for him relieved, giving some safe steps towards the angry man. "What are you -?"

"Is this why you left Shiryo with me?" He asked angrily. "To fool around with this man?"

Madara smirked. He didn't even made an effort to hide it.

"How dare you?" Kagome clutched her fist. "This is nothing more than a business dinner."

"Oh yeah? With you and him sharing that closeness. And what is he doing in your house? Couldn't he wait outside?,And especially with his hand on the back of your neck?"

"You have done worst to me, Itachi. Way worst."

"Oh great. Here we go again." Itachi rolled his eyes. "You know i have been trying to change. Really hard, but you're-!"

"You have been saying that for the last 3 opportunities, when we were still together. You weren't able to control yourself and love the family you once had."

"Once had?"

Kagome slammed her bag on the table. "You even rejected your own son in the beginning. And let's not forget about the usual cheat routine with the 3 chances you had. I am not going to forgive you no matter what."

"I could have changed if you let me." Itachi grabbed Kagome's wrist. "But you clearly wanted that stupid Inuyasha boy."

"Hey."

"Back off, Madara. This is none of your business."

"I never had an affair with Inuyasha. That was all in your head, and I see you still have it. Don't use it as an excuse." Kagome managed to free herself, making her way to her room.

"Liar. That's what you have been. A liar." He followed her, like the old times. Times that once in a while started and finished with stupid arguing and others with violence.

Something that a simple conversation could resolve easily. But for these two the lack of trust was the main problem.

"What do you want from me, Itachi?" She asked seeing him closing the door. "I tried to even help you to change. I tried for our family." Her voice failed for a while but she managed to recover it quickly.

"I want a new beginning with a complete family. I want you back. I want Shiryo with me."

"I am no longer your wife and you **had** a complete family. A family that you constantly put under problems and suffering. Plus, I don't need to give you satisfactions about my life."

"I am sorry for putting others above you two. I was young and reckless."

"You got me pregnant without my consent." She knows how this will end if this continues the way it. "People usually grow up when they have a kid."

Itachi grabbed her face and sincerely told her. "I didn't want to lose you. I love you and I am sorry for everything."

A bit too late for that.

"We will never get back together, Itachi." With a simple movement, Kagome backed off, rubbing her neck, trying to hide her personal web of emotions. Itachi knew how to take advantage of it.

That was how he had her under his hand for so long.

"You have someone else. I know you have. To reject me like this. You have it. Admit it now."Blind with jealous, that was something she could never control. The few times she tried, she was mistreated.

"Itachi just leave me alone. I don't want any conflicts. Only to live my life. I want peace and my son to be happy."

"That son is mine too." He turned to face her. "Mine."

"A son that you rejected." She raised her voice.

Itachi grabbed her by the arms and shock her. Forehead touching hers and his fingers melting down her flesh, he whispered seriously. "_I can take him away from you."_

* * *

><p><strong>An:** I will post the part II later. Sorry for being short and grammar mistakes but i have the Assassin's Creed IV waiting for me:P If you want to review be my guest if you don't thank you for reading ^_^


	8. Blackmail part II

My apologies for updating so late. I confess that this chapter isn't one of my best, and it might be confusing. Sorry for the grammar, I don't have English as a native language.

I want to give special thanks everyone who's been following, fav and review this story. Your support is what gives me motivation to continuing here.

Thank you very much, thank you, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Room<strong>

"I won't allow you to do such thing." Kagome roughly pushed him away. "You have ruined the life I proposed to you and now you think you can take him away? After the rejection and doubts of having your own blood?" She nearly screamed the last part.

"I did what I did because-!"

"Because what?" They locked eyes. "Because you're a man and you have needs? And about me? This isn't about who's strongest sex, Itachi."

"You never had the pressure of your family on you."

"Get the fuck out of my house, Itachi. You're making things worse to your side."

Itachi blocked her way. His pony-tail swigging with rude movements. "How the fuck you want me to explain, if you don't give me a fucking opportunity?"

"Explain? Opportunity?" She snorted. "The only thing I _want_ from you is distance. I _hate_ you more than you can ever imagine."

"Take it back." He warned in fury.

"**You** cheated on me, **you** doubted our son's lineage and **you** allowed domestic violence hit on our relationship, for stupid minimal things in **your** head." She gritted her teeth. "I gave up on my life to stay with you. I am tired of being a punching bag. I wasn't made to taste a little love then bitter treatments. I'm endured that for the sake of my son. "

"What **you had **to do was to support me. And-!"

"What?" She gaped. "Support you while you did everything, that made me request the divorce? You beat me up for that." She accused him. She knows that hurts him.

"_Kagome, don't._" Itachi said closing his eyes and raising his hand to make her stop talking.

She prevented punching him by digging her nails on her palms. "How dare you? How dare you being such a coward man who thinks he still holds me."

Touching the name Shiryo was the best way to annoy and put her on his mercy. Did he develop an obsession with Kagome? Pretty much yes. Can he control himself? Of course not.

"All i want is to start again." He said it sounding peaceful but inside he was burning with anger.

"It never occurred to you, that i don't want anything to do with you?" She shook her head. Honestly this game of cat and mouse is tiring and meaningless. She wants to live life in her way. That's it. Why is so hard to understand it?

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Rubbing the back of his hand on his forehead he spoke slowly. "I am sorry for what I have done to you. I didn't mean to bring you harm but" He closed his eyes and waited her to come close to him. Only to reopen them and seeing her backing away. "I honestly never felt happy to have married so early and having a child depending on me."

"So you started to blame me for your unhappiness." Kagome cocked her head to the side. "If you didn't want a family why in God's name did you do all this?"Anger rising she took a few steps towards him. "Do you actually think i wanted to be treated like this? To suffer while you enjoyed your life at your own pleasure?"

"I never wanted to lose you." Itachi locked eyes with his 'owned wife'. "Couldn't I enjoy myself while having you?"

"NO. You couldn't. You locked me away so if things turn out bad you would return to me. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you." She slapped him and punched him only to be tossed to the bed.

"Shut up. Shut up, Kagome." Itachi grabbed her by her shoulders. "I did what was right. **You** **promised** me, you would stay by my side." He avoided her nails. His sweaty bangs sticking on his cheeks. "I couldn't let you go. Can't you fucking understand that?"

"Let me go? Let me go? I hate you, I regret ever single moment I have spent with you. I hope you die. I hate, I hate you."

"You ungrateful bitch." Itachi completely lost the rest of self control he had.

Slap, slap, slap.

"How can you turn your back on me?" He fought to keep her under his rule. "I have been suffering the pressure of my family and you, you just wanted to run away from your role as a wife, so you could stay with that idiot Inuyasha. "The Uchiha viciously accused while trying to get an opening to strike her. "You knew I had a problem and you have chosen to go with the innocent hurt wife job."

"LET ME GO." Kagome screamed while crossing her arms in front of her face.

"All I asked from you was your _support_. I asked you for help, and all you did was judging my actions, I asked for help, I asked to help me release from this bad habit." When he was preparing to attack her again, Kagome managed to flip him over.

"SON OF A BITCH." Furious, she began to punching him hard. "Leave me alone, leave me alone." With one hand gripping his hair, she continued to pummel him succeeding by breaking his nose.

Itachi grabbed a good portion of her hair and pushed her off him, making her hit against the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Outside Madara waited for them to finish. With a witness of Itachi's unfit behavior was enough to prove to some of the sub-Uchiha leaders that, he wasn't a good choice to lead one of the most successful companies of the Uchiha.<p>

All he had to do was to be at the right time with the right person and let things go according with his plan.

Nobody conquers without losing something.


	9. Murmuring

**Murmuring**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: RAPE SCENE <strong>

* * *

><p>Breathing softly, Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The scenario presented in front of her returned to haunt her again. The only thing missing was the cry of her beloved son, to complete this mess.<p>

Looking through her hair, she noticed a trail of blood drops, heading to the bathroom to the sound of someone sneezing in pain.

Tired eyes stung with tears of anger and remaining pain. Her dress completely ruined with blood and larger slashes. She would never have guessed, the man she has sworn love would treat her like this.

Did she make a mistake by confronting him with the cheating proves?

Should she have kept her mouth shut and continue to smile at him every day?

No.

She would never be herself if she lived with that.

Light steps, walked towards her. Itachi knelt in front of her, but did not look her in the eyes.

His face covered in blood and scratches. "I ... um ... I need help."

...

"Kagome." He finally looked at her. Her face tired and sick of him. "I never felt so bad in my entire life. Please, help me."

"I tried to help you long ago." A tear fell from her marked face. " If you come close to me again, i will kill you."

Itachi pushed his hair back and did not confront her. "I'm tired of all this. I'm sorry."

"Just leave my house." She said, bringing her knees to her chest. "Please."

"Forgive me. Tell me you are capable of doing that." He started to cry. "I just love you so much. I can't live without you anymore." He dropped his head to his hands. Lifting his gaze, he saw her pass by him.

"Let go." She tried to yank her arm, but he brought her close to him.

"Let's make love like we used to." He brushed his lips on her eyebrow. "Like we used to."

"It will not solve anything. Let go NOW."

Enraged, Itachi tossed her to the ground. "Since that son of a bitch got into our lives, you no longer cared for me."

"Please Itachi, just leave me alone, I just want to rest." Kagome buried her head in her hands and started to sob loudly. "I can't take this."

"FUCK. You brought this upon yourself." He lifted her and grabbed her head. "I tried and tried, but you never listened to me." Itachi threw her to the bed, but she fell on the ground in pain.

"NO." Kagome screamed, hitting him as he grabbed her by the hair and pressed her on the bed. "STOP IT."

No more words. His ears can no longer distinguish the right from wrong. His heart locked himself out completely. This is over now.

The uncontrolled Uchiha, trapped her legs between his knees. His hand continued to hold her long black hair. Kagome's cries became muffled by the cushion.

Pulling the dress just above, he ripped her panties, making the skin red.

"Itachi please don't do this." She cried out, trying to reach his legs from behind.

He lay down on top of her, penetrating her slowly. Leaning his mouth on her head, Itachi closed his eyes and gasped slightly.

He felt all the worries being taken away by the Kagome's delicious heat. It has been so long since the last time he had loved her. Too long, imagining her beside him, smiling or not.

Closing his eyes, Itachi was able to wrap an arm around her waist while his hand pulled her head back, having access to spread his kisses.

Her damp and warm insides finally welcomed him. Itachi bit her ear, penetrating her harder. "_Kagome_!" he murmured, raising her waist to a position that would allow him to have more access.

"STOP THIS." Kagome tried to fight, feeling a sense of comfort that only Itachi could provide, but at the same time a disgust that went beyond horrible.

No one can blame her. Did you ever love someone that as much as your heart wanted back, you couldn't do it due your self-love?

Itachi increased his speed, pulling her head back and the other now grabbing the belt of her dress.

Kagome's cries had stopped. She fixed her eyes on the emptiness, feeling him coming increasingly close to his peak.

A strong penetration made her wince in pain. Itachi tossed his head behind, meeting her end with a grunt of pure pleasure. His seed tainting her inside.

He let her fall on the bed, lying next to her panting. Their eyes gazed into empty thoughts. Itachi grabbed her hand but she pulled it back, hiding it under her breasts.

None of them wanted to speak. Kagome swallowed dry and turned to the side, not wanting to look at those eyes again. Itachi waited and waited until he dragged his body close to her and glued himself on her back. She cried silently, trying to find a way to end this, once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: You people have been so AMAZING. Thank you so much for your warm inspiring reviews. I look at my whole work and i concluded that i'm not that kind of writer who writes great stories and possesses those "legendary reviews", but having you faithful people here beside makes me smile. I would never continue this without your incredible support. I do this mainly for you. Thank you for those who has been with me since the beginning, and the recent ones as well.

I have been testifying writers who only update if they reach a number of reviews. That makes me very angry. Review if you want. I just want you people to have a good time on this site. Forgive me if this is too short. I will try to write more next time. By the way this story is coming into an end. If you want to ask some questions or me to put more on the story (It can be you) just let me know.

LOTS OF LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU.

Take care :'D :'D


	10. CLARIFYING THE REVIEWS

**Clarifying**** the reviews**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone<p>

I feel very happy knowing you are still there reading this story. Most people are losing interest in Naruto and i confess i almost did. I know it sounds like i am not a true fan, but life is being difficult to the point of making me put aside things i really enjoy.

This "chapter" is here to answer you questions. I will start from below to the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest-<strong> Thank you for your review. I'm glad someone understands how some writes react if they don't have certain amount of reviews. I'm still angry with one who belongs to my favorite list, she's just incredible. :3 Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>KEdamui<strong>- I'm sorry you didn't like that scene. You're right i should have posted that mark. I was in a hurry to update this story that i missed that important detail. I hope you're not angry with me. About the Beta reader, i had one but i lost contact with her. I don't have English as native language. I once posted where i came from, on my profile and i received, "Virtual bullying." So yeah, sorry if you didn't like it. This story isn't about rape, it was only on that chapter. I will resolve this. Thank you for your review.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyon-sama<strong>- Your conclusion is right. It was non-consensual. She's not a sadist-masochist thou. And her feelings for him, is no romantic anymore. Itachi has been crossing the limits for too long. Her main reason is actually her son, Shiryu. He can easily take him away from her. He's rich, she's not (A bit of reality). He is insane and he dragged her with him. She has to fight it, and get rid of it. Our girl here has a plan on her sleeve, let's just say that. Thank you for your review. And i'm sorry if this scene disturbed you.

* * *

><p><strong>Otaku-ka-ren<strong>- Yes. Madara is still outside. Not watching but with something else. Thank you for your review.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>- He really does. Thank you for your review and time :D

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any discomfort. I hope you're not mad. She felt a certain comfort but it wasn't for the physical contact. I should have put in a different meaning. :S I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnightloveless<strong>- No. I do not approve that kind of relationship. It is sick and disturbing. And you're right. This Itachi is a selfish monster. He possesses just as you described, a twist obsession with his ex. He's mentally unstable and refuses to accept it or get help. He thinks, if he gets what he needs, he can suppress it. This story isn't about rape. I should have posted the warning on the beginning. I'm sorry if you didn't like how things went to that side.

Thank you for your support. I don't get that kind of compliment that often.

I will try to find a way to fix this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest-<strong> The rape scene was _only_ on this chapter. This story will not have those acts. I'm sorry if it disturbed you.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest-<strong> Thank you for your review. I will try to write the next one soon.

* * *

><p><strong>LadyMusa<strong>- I smiled when i saw your pm. How are you? Maybe it was because of the chapter i posted as a warning. I don't know if you recall that…hummm it was long ago. I'm glad you're here. You have been a faithful reader since the beginning of this story. I seriously cannot share that yet :P I hope this chapter did not make you uncomfortable too.

* * *

><p>I apologize to the readers who felt disturbed with this scene. I guess i'm trying too hard to keep everyone happy. (Not with the rape scene, but with the story.) I honestly want to rewrite it to avoid discomfort. If you want to give me tips of what you would like to see, i will take them and give you the deserved credits. Sometimes i don't even know what i'm doing. Everyone makes mistakes. I made one and i'm sorry. I really am.<p>

Again my sincerely apologies.

Take care everyone and thank you SO MUCH for your time.


End file.
